How The Fritzies Would Probably Go
WORST WINNER Nominees: Mr. Blasphemy (FireVivor: The Sahara) Denise Martin (Benvivor: ThatShittyOneWeWIllNeverSpeakOfAgain) Raye (Dravivor: Seychelles) Sirius (Firevivor: Season 1) Brad Chadwell (RedSurvivor II) Lynsey (Ovivor: Brazil) Winner: Anyone who beat Fritz BEST WINNER Mr. Blasphemy (FireVivor: The Sahara) Marianne (Redvivor: Hawaii) Luna (Ovivor: India) Candace (Dravivor: China) Myself (Ovivor: Turkey) Nekci Menij (Ovivor: Micronesia) Tyler Oakley (Toadvivor: Michigan) Brenda Caramoan (Redvivor: Australia) Ingrid Petroyska (Nalyd's Survivor: IRC Holidays) Matt Petters (Epicvivor: Midway Island) Soo Hok (Ovivor: El Salvador) Dravivor654 (Dravivor: Lost Islands) Linwood Boomer (FireVivor: Blood vs. Water) Amanda (Ovivor: Vietnam) Winner: Fritz BEST FIRST BOOT Betsy (Redvivor: Hawaii) Maleficent (Toadvivor: Michigan) brICE (Dravivor: Congo) Diamond (FireVivor: Blood vs. Water) Yejide (Firevivor: Redemption Island) Jenna (CKsurvivor: Singapore) Winner: Will Floorman (Fritz) MOST ROBBED CHARACTER Miss Piggy (FireVivor: Brazil) Sundra Deeas-Tyn (Ovivor: Costa Rica) King Alfonso (Dravivor: Tahiti) Midge (Redvivor: Australia) Phill Shapperds (Redvivor: Panama) Christine (Redvivor: China) Winner: Fritz BEST ROLEPLAY Ovivor: All-Stars Redvivor: Hawaii Epicvivor: Midway Island Firevivor: Blood vs Water Toadvivor: Michigan Dravivor: Tahiti Winner: Fritzvivor: Wailand WORST ROLEPLAY FireVivor: Namibia Dravivor: Seychelles Benvivor: ThatShittyOneWeWillNeverSpeakOfAgain Fanvivor: Trashy Strip Club Redvivor: Acre Winner: Epicvivor: Heroes vs Villains (Fritz r.obbed g.od) BEST ROLEPLAY SERIES Redvivor Dravivor Ovivor FireVivor Epicvivor Nalyd's Survivor Winner: Fritzvivor BEST ROLEPLAY HOST That Epic Reddude Owenandheatherfan Ben109 Avery FireFlame 1dra7 Winner: Fritz BEST SCANDAL/MELTDOWN/#SURVIVORBREAKDOWN/CONTROVERSY Wondrasch and Jenna Darabond are the same person (Dravivor: All Stars) Luna breaks down because of Satan (Redvivor: Philippines) Lunch Lady Belinda spreading lies about Lauren having lice through the camp (FireVivor: Ecuador) The Turntkeys idol out Turid and Hope back to back (Dravivor: Tahiti) Kass wins against Chef Bobby (FireVivor: Redemption Island) Marie turns on her alliance, blindsiding Isadora, and saving Cole (Redvivor: China) Winner: Fritz not winning (how controversial) FUNNIEST MOMENT Tanner Smith taking credit for Captain Freedom's blindside (Ovivor: All-Stars) Chippewa tribe coming to the challenge drunk because of Jessyka (Toadvivor: Michigan) Dravery purchasing a sex tape at the auction (Dravivor: Tahiti) Kristal Kox voting for Noah (FireVivor: North Pole) Cherry Poppins the stripper killing John Locke (Fanvivor: Trashy Strip Club) Sarah votes for Cole at every single Tribal Council she attends. (Redvivor: China) Winner: Fritz's existence BEST IDOL PLAY Nekci Menij plays the idol accidentally on Papa Rainbow and blindsides Billy Mays who in reality had betrayed her anyway (Ovivor: India) Captain Freedom idols Morpheus and is voted out by Judd's alliance (Ovivor: All Stars) Topaz blindsides herself by playing a fake idol (Ovivor: El Salvador) Staci idols out Gaybeeu with one vote (Toadvivor: Michigan) R0bot tricks his tribe into thinking he wants to be voted out, only to play an idol and get Miss Piggy eliminated with one vote (FireVivor: Brazil) Antasma plays his idol on Nekci, and votes for her as a throwaway, so only Nekci's vote counts... which was for Antasma himself. (Ovivor: Micronesia) Winner: Fritz is his own iDol BEST ELIMINATION DUE TO OTHER MEANS THAN BEING VOTED OUT Katelynn Zales loses in the firemaking challenge at the Final 4 (Dravivor: Morocco) Aaryn's default elimination (Dravivor: Congo) Nissim rides away on The Whale. (Ovivor: Brazil & Ovivor: All-Stars) Søren dies (RedSurvivor II) Soo Hok quits after being sexually violated, humiliated, dehumanized, and totally spent by The Whale (Ovivor: All-Stars) Christine is rocked after deciding to go to rocks to save Cole (Redvivor: China) Winner: Fritz never did that so undecided BEST SHOWMANCE Turid & Alfonso (Dravivor: Tahiti) Probst & Dawson (Epicvivor: Egypt) Aimee & Neb (Toadvivor: Michigan) Cat & Rory (Epicvivor: Midway Island, Epicvivor: Fans vs. Favorites, & Epicvivor: Heroes vs. Villains) Gaybeeu & Tyler (Toadvivor: Michigan) Amanda & Big Massif (Ovivor: Vietnam) Tia & Zac (FireVivor: Season 1) Anne Maria & Braden (Fanvivor: Trashy Strip Club) Sabrina & Fritz (Epicvivor: Heroes vs. Villains) Brisbane Joney & Logan vs Cornelius (Survivor: IRC Island) Christine & Cole (Redvivor: China) Sha'Quishalaray & Ulrich (Survivor: IRC Desert) Winner: Fritz and everyone to ever exist BEST CONFLICT Rory vs. Fritz (Epicvivor: Midway Island, Epicvivor: Fans vs. Favorites, & Epicvivor: Heroes vs. Villains) Kat vs. Ezekiel (Redvivor: Hawaii) Mikala vs. everyone (Dravivor: Tahiti) Logan vs Cornelius (Survivor: IRC Island) Cole vs. Sarah (Redvivor: China) SG's Characters vs. ReddyProbst (Redvivor: Australia/Hawaii/China) Tanner & Isabel (Ovivor: Costa Rica & All-Stars) Winner: Fritz vs. all the fools who dare oppose him BEST ROLEPLAY TWIST The entire premise of Reddy's Redos vs. Fire's Favorites. Sacred Idol (Redvivor) Radioactive Idol (FireVivor: Area 51)* Phony Immunity Idol (Ovivor: El Salvador) Pairs (Dravivor: Tahiti) Tribal Inactivity Evacuations (Ovivor) Winner: Fritz being in the cast (Epicvivor: Fans vs Favorites and Epicvivor: Heroes vs Villains) MOST ORIGINAL CHALLENGE Sandbags (Created by Reddude) Fruit Ninja (Created by Reddude) 5 Gifs Challenge (Created by Avery FireFlame) Color Wheel (Created by 1dra7) Ready or Not Here I Animals (Created by COKEMAN11) Musical Lapdance (Created by Fann Y. Fiction the 2010th) Winner: Life itself (Created by Fritz) BEST WTF MOMENT Will Floorman is revealed to be Fritz (Epicvivor: Japan') John Kenzington commits suicide and is then eaten by Maleficent after his unanimous elimination (Toadvivor: Michigan) Cherry Poppins kills John Locke (Fanvivor: Trashy Strip Club) Katelynn Zales is revealed to be Jenna Darabond, who is later revealed to be the same person as Wondrasch (Dravivor: All Stars) Cole gets 25 votes overall, and somehow gets 5th (Redvivor: China) Mr. Blasphemy wins (Firevivor: The Sahara) Winner: Fritz not winning any RP MOST HEROIC CONTESTANT GOD (FireVivor: Redemption Island & FireVivor: Blood vs. Water) Rory (Epicvivor: Midway Island, Epicvivor Fans vs. Favorites, & Epicvivor: Heroes vs. Villains) Luna (Redvivor: Philippines) Optimus (Epicvivor: Midway Island) Jack (Redvivor: Hawaii) Bruno Somebody (FireVivor: Brazil) Winner: Fritz MOST VILLAINOUS CONTESTANT Aaryn Gries (Dravivor: Congo & Dravivor: All Stars) Myra Sartain (Redvivor: Australia & Reddy's Redos vs. Fire's Failures) Satan (Redvivor: Philippines) Gia (Redvivor: Panama) Tanner Smith (FireVivor: North Pole & Ovivor: All-Stars) Orlando (FireVivor: Robot Pirate Island) Lunch Lady Belinda (FireVivor: Ecuador) Jenna Darabond (Dravivor: China and All-Stars) Logan (Survivor: IRC Island) Staci (Toadvivor: Michigan) Sarah (Redvivor: China) Cole (Redvivor: China) Antasma (Ovivor: Fans vs. Favorites) Winner: Fritz BEST MALE CONTESTANT Fritz (Epicvivor: Midway Island, Epicvivor: Fans vs. Favorites, & Epicvivor: Heroes vs. Villains) Judd Sergeant (Ovivor: Kyushu & Ovivor: All-Stars) Rory (Epicvivor: Midway Island, Epicvivor: Fans vs. Favorites, & Epicvivor: Heroes vs. Villains) Linwood Boomer (FireVivor: The Sahara, FireVivor: Cape Horn, FireVivor: Ecuador, & FireVivor: Blood vs. Water) Matt Petters (Epicvivor: Midway Island & Epicvivor: Fans vs. Favorites) Chandler (FireVivor: The Sahara & FireVivor: Blood vs. Water) Winner: Fritz (Epicvivor: Midway Island, Epicvivor: Fans vs. Favorites, & Epicvivor: Heroes vs. Villains) BEST FEMALE CONTESTANT Luna Lovegood (Ovivor: India) Lividmanda (Ovivor: Kyushu & Ovivor: All-Stars) Analapinquana (FireVivor: The Sahara) Myra Sartain (Redvivor: Australia & Reddy's Redos vs. Fire's Failures) Isabel de Souza (Ovivor: Costa Rica & Ovivor: All-Stars) Soo Hok (Ovivor: El Salvador & Ovivor: All-Stars) Marianne (Redvivor: Hawaii) Winner: Fritzette (Epicvivor: Midway Island, Epicvivor: Fans vs. Favorites, & Epicvivor: Heroes vs. Villains) FUNNIEST CONTESTANT Sting (Epicvivor: Antarctica & Epicvivor Heroes vs. Villains) Fritz (Epicvivor: Midway Island, Epicvivor: Fans vs. Favorites, & Epicvivor: Heroes vs. Villains) John Kenzington (Toadvivor: Michigan) Matt Petters (Epicvivor: Midway Island & Epicvivor: Fans vs. Favorites) Benson (Epicvivor: Midway Island) Probst109 (Redvivor: China) Winner: Fritz (Epicvivor: Midway Island, Epicvivor: Fans vs. Favorites, & Epicvivor: Heroes vs. Villains) BEST UTR/INV CONTESTANT Mary Sartain (Redvivor: Panama) Brenda Caramoan (Redvivor: Australia) Mr. Blasphemy (FireVivor: The Sahara) Hope Driskill (Dravivor: Tahiti) Ric Nielsen (Redvivor: Panama & Reddy's Redos vs. Fire's Failures) Winner: Fritz (every RP Fritz wasn't a contestant in but he was watching over it from his kingdom in heaven silently) BEST FOREIGN CONTESTANT Marianne (Redvivor: Hawaii) Ingrid Petroyska (Nalyd's Survivor: IRC Holidays) Swedish Chef (CKSurvivor: Martinique) Valesca (Dravivor: Tahiti) Nissim Ourfali (Epicvivor: Egypt) Isabel de Sousa (Ovivor: Costa Rica & Ovivor: All-Stars) Robert Mustechio (Dravivor 4) Saison Marguerite (Redvivor: Panama) Big Massif (Ovivor: Vietnam) Winner: Fritz (his great-great-great-great-grandfather was born in Canada) BEST NON-COMPETITOR Josh Nichols (FireVivor: North Pole) Cherry Poppins & Ben Dover (Fanvivor: Trashy Strip Club) Winner: Fritz (every RP Fritz wasn't a contestant in but he was watching over it from his kingdom in heaven silently) MOST ACCURATE CELEBRITY PARODY Tyler Oakley (Toadvivor: Michigan) Russell Crowe (Toadvivor: Michigan) Winner: Fritz (Kevvy counts as a celebrity right) BEST NON-HUMAN CHARACTER Totoro (Epicvivor: The Cursed Islands) JoeTheTurnip (Dravivor: Morocco & Dravivor: All-Stars) Juanthecow (Ovivor: Vietnam) Winner: Fritz (his great-great-great-great-grandfather also happened to be a raccoon) BEST/MOST ACCURATE USER PARODY Fritz (Epicvivor: Midway Island, Epicvivor: Fans vs. Favorites, & Epicvivor: Heroes vs. Villains) EnTrey (CKSurvivor: Singapore) Winner: Guess BEST REALITY SHOW PARODY Phill Shapperds (Redvivor: Panama) Rachel Reilly (FireVivor: Japan, FireVivor: Blood vs. Water, & Ovivor: Brazil) Brenda Caramoan (Redvivor: Australia) CITCourtney (Dravivor: Lost Islands & Dravivor: All-Stars) Winner: Fritz (TDIFF Chat counts as a reality show right) MOST ACCURATE OTHER PARODY Nekci Menij (Ovivor: India) (Necki version: 1dra7) Saison Marguerite (Redvivor: Panama) Jenna Darabond (Dravivor: China & All-Stars) Lunch Lady Belinda (FireVivor: Ecuador) Brittnay Matthews (Ovivor: Turkey) Jackie Burkhart (Firevivor: Brazil) Winner: Fritz BEST PARODY Fritz (Epicvivor: Midway Island, Epicvivor: Fans vs. Favorites, & Epicvivor: Heroes vs. Villains) Phill Shapperds (Redvivor: Panama) Brittnay Matthews (Ovivor: Turkey & Fans vs. Favorites) Bruno Somebody (Firevivor: Brazil) Marina (Ovivor: India & Fans vs. Favorites) Tyler Oakley (Toadvivor: Michigan) Winner: Do I even have to say it? BEST DRAVIVOR SEASON Dravivor: All Stars Dravivor: Morocco Dravivor: Tahiti Dravivor: China Winner: None, because Fritz was never in Dravivor BEST DRAVIVOR CONTESTANT Dravery (Tahiti) Aaryn Gries (Congo & All-Stars) Dravivor654 (The Lost Islands & All-Stars) Jenna Darabond (China & All-Stars) Winner: Fritz is not eligible for this category therefore it is invalid BEST TOADVIVOR CONTESTANT Staci (Michigan) Gaybeeu LaVodka (Michigan) Aimee (Michigan) Winner: Fritz is not eligible for this category therefore it is invalid BEST FANVIVOR CONTESTANT Anne Maria (Trashy Strip Club) Arthur (Trashy Strip Club) Tammy (Trashy Strip Club) Johnson (Trashy Strip Club) Winner: Fritz is not eligible for this category therefore it is invalid BEST CKSURVIVOR CONTESTANT Lil B (Singapore) Curlos (Singapore) Colleen (Martinique) Swedish Chef (Martinique) Jenna (Singapore) Winner: Fritz is not eligible for this category therefore it is invalid BEST NALYD'S SURVIVOR SEASON Nalyd's Survivor: IRC Island) Winner: None, because Fritz was never in Nalyd's Survivor BEST NALYD'S SURVIVOR CONTESTANT Logan (IRC Island, IRC Holidays) Wolfgang (IRC Island) Fire (IRC Island) Winner: Fritz is not eligible for this category therefore it is invalid BEST REDVIVOR CONTESTANT Myra Sartain (Australia & Reddy's Redos vs. Fire's Failures) Mary Sartain (Panama) Marianne (Hawaii) Gia (Panama) Satan (Philippines) Saison Marguerite (Panama) Cole (China) Christine (China) Sarah (China) Dark Horse (China) Winner: Fritz is not eligible for this category therefore it is invalid BEST REDVIVOR SEASON Redvivor: Hawaii Redvivor: Panama Redvivor: China Winner: None, because Fritz was never in Redvivor BEST FIREVIVOR CONTESTANT Chandler (The Sahara & Blood vs. Water) Linwood Boomer (The Sahara, Cape Horn, Ecuador, & Blood vs. Water) GOD (Redemption Island & Blood vs. Water) Lunch Lady Belinda (Ecuador) Analapinquana (FireVivor: The Sahara) Winner: Fritz is not eligible for this category therefore it is invalid BEST FIREVIVOR SEASON FireVivor: Blood vs. Water FireVivor: The Sahara FireVivor: Redemption Island FireVivor: Ecuador Winner: None, because Fritz was never in Firevivor BEST OVIVOR CONTESTANT Eliza NewOrlins (Kyushu & All-Stars) Judd Sergeant (Kyushu & All-Stars) Isabel de Souza (Costa Rica & All-Stars) Lividmanda (Kyushu & All-Stars) Sook Hok (El Salvador & All-Stars) Luna Lovegood (India) Winner: Fritz is not eligible for this category therefore it is invalid BEST OVIVOR SEASON Ovivor: All-Stars Ovivor: India Ovivor: Vietnam Ovivor: Micronesia Winner: None, because Fritz was never in Ovivor BEST EPICVIVOR CONTESTANT Fritz (Midway Island, Fans vs. Favorites, & Heroes vs. Villains) Rory (Midway Island, Fans vs. Favorites, & Heroes vs. Villains) Cat (Midway Island, Fans vs. Favorites, & Heroes vs. Villains) Matt Petters (Midway Island & Fans vs. Favorites) Benson (Midway Island) Trish (Egypt & Heroes vs. Villains) Larissa (Midway Island & Heroes vs. Villains) Winner: Take a wild guess BEST EPICVIVOR SEASON Epicvivor: Fans vs. Favorites Epicvivor: Midway Island Winner: It's a tie because Fritz was in both of them LIFETIME ACHIEVEMENT AWARD Fritz (Midway Island, Fans vs. Favorites, & Heroes vs. Villains) Fritz (Midway Island, Fans vs. Favorites, & Heroes vs. Villains) Fritz (Midway Island, Fans vs. Favorites, & Heroes vs. Villains) Fritz (Midway Island, Fans vs. Favorites, & Heroes vs. Villains) Fritz (Midway Island, Fans vs. Favorites, & Heroes vs. Villains) Fritz (Midway Island, Fans vs. Favorites, & Heroes vs. Villains) Winner: Fritz (Midway Island, Fans vs. Favorites, & Heroes vs. Villains) BEST PERSON TO EVER EXIST EVER Fritz (Midway Island, Fans vs. Favorites, & Heroes vs. Villains) God Winner: Fritz (Midway Island, Fans vs. Favorites, & Heroes vs. Villains)